The Big-Hearted Chihuahua
by veronica.toon.7
Summary: Papi tells his puppies the story of how he and their mother fell in love, minus some 'minor' exaggerations.
1. Part 1

**First Beverly Hills Chihuahua story! I'm so excited. This idea came out of the blue, as many of my ideas have been lately, and I just wanted to really do it. This takes place during the second movie. I was just inspired by all the stories Papi told his pups so I decided to make one of my own for him to tell them.**

 **I own nothing. The movie and all its content belong to Disney. I don't own the cover image either.**

 **Enjoy the story!**

* * *

"Alright my little puppies. All little Chihuahuas, time go to bed now," a light brown colored Chihuahua called out. His white chest was puffed out a bit to assert his dominance as the father to the five little puppies beginning to climb up into their bed. Two light brown, two black and white and one brown and white puppies crawled onto their pillows.

"Papi Jr. Lala. Rosa. Ali. Pep. Sleep well my little ones." Papi said before be turned to go. He was stopped though by the call of one of his youngest.

"Wait, daddy. Could you please tell us a story." Rosa asked. She had light brown fur and a light, oval-shaped marking on her forehead. Her sisters and brother also began asking for one.

"Yeah!" "Please daddy." "We'll go to sleep right after." "Just one story, daddy." The continued begging finally brought the older dog to his knees with a sigh.

"Alright, alright. Settle down," he said. Then he suddenly gained a grin on his face. "I happen to know a wonderful story. A wonderful and true story too."

"Is it an action story, dad," asked his son. Papi Jr. had both of his father and mother's colors on him, brown and white.

"Does it have romance in it daddy," said another, Ali, whose fur was black and white.

"No. No kissy, goo-goo stuff, sis," he protested.

"Are adventures in it, daddy," asked Lala. She was light brown, just like her father.

"Tell us daddy. Please tell us." Pep begged, her tail wagging. She was black and white, just like her sister Ali.

"Whoa there, kids. First off, it is an action story, with romance and adventure in it as well. And I'll only tell you if you promise not to interrupt when I'm telling it. Deal?"

"Deal," all five of the chorused back. He smiled and nodded.

"Alrighty then. Ahem, this is the true story of a dog, a mighty Chihuahua, who went on a fantastic journey, full of adventure, danger and friendship, all to save the one he loved. This, my puppies, is the story of the Big-Hearted Chihuahua."

* * *

 _Years ago, there once lived a princess. Her fur was the color of pure snow, her eyes as black as the most beautiful black diamonds, her ears a perfect, pearly pink. Her beauty was well know throughout the land. She was surrounded by all that she could wish for. Jewels, dresses, three meals a day, spa days, mani-pedi's. Everything a dog could wish her. But there was still one thing that she did not have._

 _Someone to love and share everything she had with him._

* * *

"Uh, dad." Papi Jr. interrupted. His dad sighed and looked at his son.

"Yes, what is it son?"

"Um, is there going to be any kissing, yucky romance scenes in your story?" Papi sighed and was about to answer, but Pep beat him to it.

"Of course silly. If there's a princess, then there has to a prince to save her and marry her so they live happily ever after," she replied.

"Eww. Dad, is that really going to happen in the story," Papi Jr. asked.

"Well, tell you what. I'll cancel out the kissy, yucky romance scenes, but only if you stay quiet like you promises. Got it?"

"Got it, daddy."

"Alright then."

* * *

 _There was also a strong Chihuahua, who everyday would wake up to see his princess, in all her splendor and glory. He was in love with her, but how could she love him? He was a worker, a gardener, working in the garden and field to make the outside look nice. How could he ever amount to the shimmering, lovely dog who he could only gaze on from afar? But he knew that deep under his dirt-covered fur was a big heart that beat in love for her. He knew that one day, one day he would prove himself to her and she would love him back._

 _That day came sooner than expected, to his surprise._

 _One day, as the princess was riding in her carriage, thieves came out and stole her away. The others tried to come after her, but it was too late. She was already gone. News of her kidnapping soon reached the castle. When it reached the strong, gardener Chihuahua, he was devastated. His one true love had been taken._

 _A search party was immediately assembled, he eagerly joined them. He vowed that he would find his love and bring her home._

* * *

"And then what happened, daddy?" Lala asked.

"I can't tell you if you don't keep your mouths such," he replied, giving a small glare at his puppies, who immediately quieted back down.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, the thieves had taken the princess to the dark castle and locked her in the dungeon. While she was their, bemoaning her fate, she met someone. A valiant wolf with a mysterious past. He warned her of the dangers she was now in. All of a sudden then, she was taken out of her cage and was put before the keeper of the castle himself. The dark lord of the land. The grotesque, fearsome, Chupacabra._

 _He wished to make the princess his queen, if she would only love him back. She outright refused him. The dark lord Chupacabra grew angry, so she had her stripped of most of her fineries and ordered her to death. Luckily for her, the valiant wolf swooped in last second and helped her escape._ _Now lost, afraid and confused in the new, strange place she was in, she asked the the wolf to help her get back. He agreed, but only until she could get safely home._

 _The two managed to escape, but soon found themselves lost in a unknown land. On the way, the princess met to small-time thieves, not like the ones that had stolen her, but still very crafty. They managed to trick her into giving up her diamond-studded necklace, one of the last things that could tell her apart from anyone else. When the wolf came back, the two were long gone, but he was angry at the princess for lessening her chances of getting home quicker. For now, they would have to travel by foot, something the princess wasn't accustomed to, since she had been pampered all of her life. But still she longed for hope and agreed to let him escort her till they got there._

 _They kept going, unaware that the Chupacabra was coming after them, determined to bring the princess back and make her his bride. The two travelers kept going until they made it to a magic train that would carry them across the endless desert and bring them home. The train neatly left without them but they managed to get on board before it could leave and not return for several days._

 _Meanwhile, the group was still looking for the princess. On the way, the group enlisted the help of two street rats, formerly thrown into the same dungeon as the princess. He promised to help them out if they would help them find his love. They agreed and joined, though eventually on the way, they split of and went on to more happier lives, thanks to the journey._

 _As for the princes and the wolf, mean men searched through the train and the two had to jump off to avoid being caught. Now lost in the desert, they kept walking on foot until they met a trio of the fiercest, angriest creatures either had ever seen beside Chupacabra himself, the mighty rock lions._

* * *

"Rock lions? Daddy, you're making that up," Ali said. The other puppies were giggling.

"I'm telling you, I am not. They were very real, ask the princess and she'll confirm it," Papi replied. His ears perked up at the sound of the grandfather clock striking nine down the hall, just outside the room.

"Whoa, it is way past your bedtime. I'm gonna have to postpone the story until tomorrow, " he said and hopped the bed and started walking away, much to his puppies disappointment.

"No, daddy," Lala said.

"Please finish. We won't interrupt anymore, we promise," Pep begged.

"We want to hear the rest of the story. Does the wolf fight the rock lions? Does the princess get back?" Papi Jr. asked.

"Does the big hearted chihuahua fight the Chupacabra and win the princess's heart and they live happily ever after?" Rosa asked.

"Sorry puppies. You'll just have to wait till tomorrow to find out. Now goodnight." Papi replied and shut the door, but left a bit of it still open to let the hallway light in so the puppies could still see. The five replied "goodnight" and fell asleep, imagining how the story might finish tomorrow night.

* * *

 **Decided to split it into two parts. Hope you enjoyed reading the first chapter. Just in case you didn't figure out who everyone was: princess=Chloe, gardener/worker=Papi, Chupacabra=El Diablo and the wolf=Delgado. Please review, tell me how you thought this went and I'll see you next time. Sincerely, v.t.7**


	2. Part 2

**Part two, last chapter. Now you get to see how the story ends.**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"Tell us the story daddy," Ali begged once the next night came. The other puppies practically bounded onto bed once they remembered that their dad would finish the story tonight.

"Yeah. Continue where you left off," Papi Jr. agreed. Papi Sr. got himself comfortable on the foot of the bed and cleared his throat.

* * *

 _As I left off, the wolf and princess now faced a trio of ferocious rock lions. The wolf jumped before the princess and in front of the cats and barked and growled at them. The cats snarled and showed off their razor sharp fangs. It didn't look good for our heroes, but luckily fate was on their side._

 _In an instant, a small dust storm came forward and when it cleared, there stood a pack of snarling, proud warriors. They began barking all at once and the rock lions ran away like the fraidy cats they were. The leader of the warriors told the two to come with him. His name was Montezuma, Monte for short, and the took the two to spend the night at the abandoned Aztec buildings where they lived. It was there where the princess realized her true, royal and mighty potential._

 _Before_ _they left the next day for home, Monte gave some advice to her and made her realize how much home and the people there meant to her. More than ever, she realized how special she was to be surrounded by all the finery and friends home, and even have someone who loved him there too._

 _Soon they came back to civilization and it was there they found that the princess was being searched for far and wide by her friends and family back home. She was soon recognized by the guards surrounding the area and they sent word over to the search party to come pick her up._

 _Unfortunately, that also meant that the Chupacabra knew where they were too. He ordered his finest warriors to come with him and recapture the princess, before she could be rescued._

 _The search team was overjoyed to have found the location of their princess, the worker chihuahua most happy and joyous of all of them. He had hpped and prayed for her safe, well-being and was relieved to see his prayers had been answered._

 _But as fate would have it, when the search party came to the place where the princess was, the chihuahua discovered that the dark lord and his forces had gotten top where they were too. And to their shock, the ground beneath their feet crumbled and the princess fell into the earth. Both forces raced into the hole, which they discovered was a lost, abandoned, Aztec temple._

 _While both sides searched for her, the princess discovered ancient tunnels designed just for her breed and tried to hide from everyone. Yet just as she thought she might be safe, one of the Chupacabra's most fiercest warriors discovered her and alerted the dark lord. Before they could recapture her though, the brave, gardener chihuahua sprang into action. While he had the two distracted, the princess ran away out of reach of the danger, though she could still see all that was happening._

 _Soon though, the Chupacabra had the brave chihuahua between a rock and a mouth full of sharp teeth. The princess looked down and saw that her true love was in trouble. She then felt a sudden power flowing through her, beating in her mighty heart and causing her to shake in pride. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth and declared, "No mas!" "No more!"_

 _The sheer protectiveness and dedication to her loyal warrior had unleashed a hidden power inside of her, so powerful the walls of the temple began to shake and many of the dark lord's warriors began to flee and the worker chihuahua was able to escape. Though just as the princess came down to embrace her love, the Chupacabra came back._

 _Luckily for the couple, the valiant wolf came in a attacked him best he could, but it was not enough to defeat him. Just as the Chupacabra was about to finish him off, the brave princess leapt at him, enough to allow the wolf to get up and knock him down. Sadly, the dark lord threw the princess off and she was injured. As the brave hearted chihuahua and the wolf came to her side, the wolf realized he had escaped._

 _The brave-hearted chihuahua came to her side, though she was not moving as he nuzzled her ear. The brave-hearted chihuahua begged her not to leave him, confessing all the things that he loved about her. To his happiness, the princess woke up and confessed her love for him too._ _While the warriors were defeated, the valiant wolf alerted had also brought the rest of the search party to them, who they promptly arrested._

* * *

"And then what happened, daddy?" Rosa asked. Papi grinned.

"Well, so the search party took them home. The wolf joined the elite guard to serve and protect the royal family and the innocent, the Chupacabra was eventually found and turned into a pet by a lady who loved to dress him up in ribbons and lace and other pretty things and the princess and the brave-hearted chihuahua got married." Papi explained.

"And lived happily ever after?" Ali asked.

"Uh yeah. Until they had five or a dozen so of little monkeys like you," he playfully responded. He started to tickle them with his nose and paws, eliciting giggles from his five children. The tickle fest continued for the next five minutes until the five of them declared mercy from the attack, to which Papi consented to. he let them go as they began to yawn and feel sleepy.

As he tucked them back comfortably into bed, he asked them, "So my little taquitos, did you enjoy the story?" Five nods.

"Best story ever, daddy." Pep said.

"I loved it, daddy." Lala said.

"I liked the ending." Ali said.

"The battle scenes were best." Rosa said.

"That was a great story, dad. Thanks for telling it to us." Papi Jr. said. Papi smiled at them.

"You are most welcome, my little puppies. Goodnight, grety some rest., You have a big day tomorrow." Papi said as he left the room.

"Goodnight, daddy," came the five responses before they shut their eyes and fell asleep, dreaming of the big-hearted chihuahua, the princess, the wolf and the Chupacabra.

* * *

"I am here my love." Papi said to his wife as he entered his bedroom. She smiled as he came close and lay down next to her. "The puppies are in bed and asleep, we can rest peacefully tonight." Chloe smiled.

"Perfect," she said as she lowered her head onto her pillow. Just as Papi was about to fall asleep though, he heard her say, "That was a lovely version of the story how we fell in love, but I don't think Delgado would like it that you called him a wolf in your story," Chloe playfully said. He grinned and chuckled lightly to himself.

"Heh, yeah. But you have to admit, he did have the valiance and heart of one, and that was good enough for me to describe him like that in the story," he replied. Chloe smiled as her eyes began to flutter close.

In just a minute, the two chihuahuas, the princess and the brave-hearted warrior, were peacefully asleep.

The End.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed reading this, I had fun making it. Please review and give me some feedback how I did, it's always appreciated. Thanks for checking my story out! Sincerely, v.t.7**


End file.
